- A Day In Their Life For Once -
by FOXZILA44
Summary: Yūbi is on her way home one day, but finds a strange cat, and before she knows it, she's a cat too! With a bunch of S-ranked criminals she doesn't know! What happens? Crack, drama, and fun(?)! Maybe some later OC X stuff, and some OOC. T for language and suggestive stuff, maybe M later. Rate, review and all, one of my first stories ;D
1. Chapter 1: The orb

She pulled her coat tighter around her body, puffing as the chilled air enveloped her. Heading briskly through the park, all she wanted to do was get home.

Get home, have a nice, warm cup of coffee, plop right down by the fireplace as she read.

Or maybe played some video games. Either would do, of course.

But it seemed Mother Nature wanted her to stay out a little longer, for it begun a light drizzle. Which gradually turned heavier.

Then, of course, it all out begun to hail. "It's hailing men, hallelujah, it's hailing men, amen~" she sung quietly, her gaze and voice of the utmost irritable. She moved to cloak her head with a hood, but of course, she had none. "Mmm, this day just gets better and better," she laughed dryly, stopping as she heard a meow. Looking over, she spotted a cat.

A rather peculiar cat.

It's fur shimmered a silver color, almost a bit dazzling, while it's wide, fuchsia and lavender eyes looked hopelessly up at her. It mewled again, it's small, black decorated body shivering from the cold and wet.

"The things I do.." she grumbled, stooping down and picking up the pathetic creature as she once more hurried back. The cat meowed again, this time it's meow sounding.. strange. She looked down at the cat, and dropped the damned thing.

It was blue now!?

"What?" she bent down, reaching out to take the cat back in her grasp. The cat shied away, before looking away, looking back at her. It slunk forward, reaching its muzzle toward her hand and dropped something in it before running off. She stared, dumbfounded, before looking at the object.

It was a small, colorful orb. "Huh," standing, it began to glow, shake even, wild colors bouncing opaquely inside of it and spreading everywhere in a dazzling array. She sucked in a breath, dropping it. The orb exploded on contact with the ground, and there was a white light, before there was suction black.

* * *

_Oh God, my head.. it feels so weird.. so fuzzy, light.. just different.. where am I? What happened?_

As she opened her eyes with a small snort, realizing she was curled up in a bed. Literally curled up. She was rather flexible, but even she couldn't fully curl up. How strange.

As she rose to her paws, she stretched her body and yawned. As she looked around the room, she took in the details. A rather plain room, just stone, not even a window. Well, it would be even more plain if it wasn't for the assorted items.

There were two desks; one with several papers and tools scattered about, neatly yet carelessly, onto it, and what she took to perceive were.. puppets, possibly. The other desk held papers as well, with smaller sculptures, and darkened marks, which she could make out as some type of burn marks.

She never remembered living here. Actually, she didn't remember anything.

_My name.. my name.. What was it? An.. And.. Andr.. no, that's not right.. Ali.. something.. no.. tsk.. dammit.._

She let out a small growl, lashing her tail. Had she always been a cat? No, she was.. a human.. But now.. she was a cat. What the hell happened? Shaking her head, she jumped nimbly off the bed and padded over to the desk surrounded by the marionette like figures. She leapt up, looking at the papers. Sketches and designs. They were rather good, she had to admit, and creative. Interesting.

That's when she heard voices and froze, looking over as someone entered the room. She blinked, a tad surprised.

They were a huddled shape, rather short, wearing a cloak consisting of red and black. A large, metallic looking tail sprouted from the back, while a cloth covered the lower part of their face. They seemed to grumble, before shutting the door with their tail, and halting. But what honestly shocked her was that someone climbed.. out of them..

They looked much different. Their face seemed rather young, their coral-crimson hair messy, auburn eyes completely emotionless and blank. They also wore the same cloak as the person they had climbed out of, before taking a scroll, and suddenly, the tailed person was gone.

She sat, tipping her head to the side and curling her tail around her paws as the younger man grumbled still to himself, moving around items on his bed. He still did not seem to notice her.

"Hello?" she finally meowed, and they stiffened, looking over, face remaining completely idle.

"Did that brat really get a cat? What is he thinking?" he sighed, walking over towards her. She flinched, standing and arching her back, backing up, slowly letting her claws slide out. He stopped, a small frown flitting his young face. "Do not harm those papers, do you hear me?" he walked over some more, but at a slower pace. Her claws slid out fully, tearing some of the papers, and he halted again. With a sigh, he raised his hands, and she found myself not able to move.

"What the hell!?" she hissed, lashing her tail, but that was about all she could do. She found herself padding towards the edge of the desk, before nimbly leaping off and onto the ground, now back in control of her body. The redhead picked her up, boredly holding her in front of him and staring at her. She flattened her ears and hissed again. "Don't hold me like one of your weirdo puppets!" she growled, taking a swipe at his face, but missed. She assumed the puppets were his, since he seemed to so be so fond of the papers she was trotting around on.

The redhead muttered something under his breath, before pulling her closer to his body and turning around when the door was opened. A blonde with hair parted to one side and his hair partially pulled up entered, seeming a tad irritated. The irritation seemed to dissipate though as his blue eyes landed on her cat body, and he shut the door, walking in a bit more. "Danna, I didn't know you were a cat person, yeah," he commented, walking over and taking her.

"I'm not very fond of animals, especially felines," the puppeteer drawled, a slight edge cutting his voice, "I wanted to know why you brought it here in the first place, brat."

"I didn't," the blonde clicked his tongue, cradling the cat almost like a infant while he rubbed her belly, before moving up and scratching right under her chin. She growled a tad, not liking the touchy-feely stuff really, but she soon ended up melding into his arms and purring, now rather soothed by the gestures. "I don't like cats too much either. Do you think she just happened to wander in on her own?"

"Actually, I woke up here on the bed," she yawned, exposing longer, sharp teeth before swiping a tongue around her muzzle, looking up at the blonde, but he was focused on the redhead, so she looked over. The 'Danna' person wore a mask of disbelief and unamusement.

"You really think she would just wander in here? Especially without someone noticing? Fat chance," he sniffed, turning and walking to the desk, sitting on the chair and starting to organize the papers. The 'brat' sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask the other members. Maybe she belongs to one of them, uhn," he announced, before turning on heel out of the room, her body still firmly in her arms. As the thrumming purrs in her chest and throat begun to die down, she took note of the hallways. Some long. Some short. Paved with stone.

As they continued on, a sudden pungent smell hit her nose. It amplified because of her now feline like senses, but the smell was unmistakable; blood. She swiveled her head over, ears perking, her pupils filling a tad, struggling slightly. "Don't worry, it's just Hidan's ritual room, yeah," she heard the blonde speak, and she jumped a bit, but relief settled over her body as they passed the room and he opened another door. It looked like the room from before, but instead one desk was piled with money as well as papers, and the other was mostly clean, except for what seemed to be.. torturous tools of some sort on there..

There was someone sitting at the desk piled with cash and papers. Though he was sitting, he still looked quite intimidating, his whole head covered, only his eyes and partially the bridge of his nose exposed. "Hey, Kakuzu, did you, or Hidan, for a matter of fact, get a cat?" the 'brat' asked, holding her out a tad. The man named Kakuzu looked over, raising an eyebrow as his strangely colored 'Christmas' like eyes landed on her feline body.

"Animals are a waste of money. Ask the waste of life," he simply grunted, turning back towards his work. Someone else slipped past the two into the room, looking over. Blood splattered his coat and partially exposed chest, as well as it stuck out in his silver-tope hair as he looked boredly over, before he frowned as he spotted her, his magenta eyes flickering briefly.

"Why the fuck do you have a cat, Deidara-chan?" he suddenly spoke rashly.

"I was wondering if she was yours actually, Hidan, hmm," Deidara commented, pulling her back in, "But I'll take it that had nothing to do with her,"

"Fuck no, bitch, why would I want a pussy?" Hidan snorted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you only liked Kakuzu's dick, hmm?" Deidara snickered, and both partners popped a vein, glaring over at Deidara, who quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door and heading down the hallway. "Ah, well, maybe Itachi and Kisame know something about you," he sighed, scratching between her ears as he reached another room, opening the door and peering inside. Like the others rooms, but there was actually a smaller fish tank with some odd looking fish swimming around inside.

A desk with books someone sat at, their back turned towards the door. "Itachi, hmm, is this your cat?" the man at the desk looked over. His features were quite handsome. The tear-troughs seemed to bring out his dark eyes even more, and his raven hair fell around his face in just the right manner. As his onyx gaze landed on her, it seemed to flicker in the slightest, even brighten his dark, subsided eyes a tad.

"Yes," he answered stoically, standing moving over.

"What? No I'm not! I'm not anyone's cat!" she protested, struggling as she was transferred from Deidara's arms into 'Itachi's'.

"You can go now, Deidara," Itachi grunted, and Deidara dipped his head, turning and taking his leave out of the room, shutting the door. She stiffened, her tail swishing slowly as she looked up at the dark-haired man. He stared down at her with calm eyes, before smiling softly, stroking her ears. "I've been looking for a cat. You shall fit that position," he mumbled, walking over to his bed and sitting down, placing her in his lap as he stroked her and scratched her in all of the right places for a cat.

She tried to protest again, but melted into his lap, a purr starting to thrum throughout her whole body again as she stretched her legs, arching her spine a bit and curling her tail in pleasure as the spots were scratched and stroked. It was weird, but even as a cat, the spots were rather pleasurable. Was it normal to get aroused by it? She felt herself wanting more then just being stroked or pet, oh yes, but she was a cat. She was sure this man would not sink to bestiality of any sorts, and he did not even know she was not truly a cat.

"You know.." she started, or tried, "This isn't even my final form.." she sure it came out as a meow though, for Itachi simply continued to stroke her. She finally couldn't take it anymore. She had to slip out from under his fingers of magic and onto the floor, briefly shaking herself off as she looked over at him with wide eyes. He stared down at her, smiling a bit once more. She meowed, before looking over at the fish tank.

_Now to get a closer look at those fish.. _She trotted over, reaching up with her front paws and placing them on the table as she looked up at the tank. She stretched her body a bit more, before leaping up, looking at the fish through the side. They seemed.. bigger, and were just.. different. She couldn't quite place her paw on it, but they were abnormal. She swished her tail a bit, propping herself back onto her hind paws as she peered from above into the tank.

"Yūbi," she looked over, hearing Itachi speak. "You are Yūbi," Itachi repeated. Yubi. She liked the name. The sound of it. She let out a small 'mrrow', before looking back at the fish, tail swishing periodically. She tediously dipped her paw in, swiping for the fish, who scattered in a flurry, causing billows of sand to rise and swirl within the water.

"Itachi, don't sit there when it's trying to get my babies!" Yubi looked over, seeing a large man resembling something like a shark standing in the doorway, staring in shock.

"She was not going to harm your fish, Kisame," Itachi said smoothly, his face once more a stoic symbol.

"You don't know that!" Kisame huffed, heading heftily over to Yubi. Her ears flattened and she leaped from the desk, worried and bolted out of the room. She ran/trotted quickly down the hallway, turning a corner but stopping abruptly as she ran into a pair of legs.

"Oh wow, a kitty! Tobi loves kitties!" the next thing she knew, she was picked up and shoved into a cloak, her vision going dark as the cloak was closed around her body and she was cat-napped.


	2. Chapter 2: The turtle in the hallway

Yūbi finally saw light. The light, it burned a bit, but it was light nonetheless. She was grateful to see it.

Being dropped on the bed, she spun around to face her kidnapper. They closed the door, turning towards her and clapping their hands in delight. They wore a rather silly looking swirly orange mask with only one eye hole, and their hair was short, dark, and spiky. "Yay! Tobi can't wait to show Zetsu-san his new kitty!" he giggled, heading over and sweeping up Yūbi in his arms.

She wheezed, struggling madly, and looking over as she saw a figure start to slowly morph from the ground.

"WHAT the actual FUCK!?" she cried out, desperately now trying to claw her way out of the death grip she was captive in. A giant aloe vera venus fly trap came out of the ground, opening and revealing a.. person. Half was black, half was white, with green hair almost soulless yellow eyes that seemed to have a eerie glow to them.

"Tobi, you're needed for- wait, is that a cat?" the.. plant person started before frowning, a bit confused.

"Yes Zetsu-san! This is Tobi's new kitty! He found the kitty in the hallway and took her!" he showed Yūbi to Zetsu, and Yūbi's eyes widened, her tail curling between her legs as she flattened her eyes, pupils dilating before rapidly diminishing into thin slits as she struggled again. "Tobi can keep her, right!?" the masked main wailed, sounding almost scared as he hugged Yubi's body to his.

"Tobi, you can- **of course keep her. **What? No he can't! Leader-sama would never allow it! **What he doesn't know won't hurt him, you got that? Besides, when she's plump enough, she'd make a nice meal, idiot. **Ooh yeah. Yes Tobi, you may keep her," he/they said. She nearly screeched. They wanted to EAT her.

"Yay~!" Tobi hugged Yūbi tighter, and she gasped for air, shaking and struggling again, but to no avail did she escape.

"But right now, Leader-sama needs to see you. **So get going.**" he morphed back into the ground.

"Aww, darn! Well, we can play later kitty! Tobi will be back soon, so stay put!" Tobi hugged her once more, before setting her on the bed, running out of the room, leaving the door open a smidge.

"...not staying here," Yūbi quickly decided, leaping off the bed and slipping out of the room, looking around. How was she supposed to get back to Itachi's room? He was the only person that accepted her.. Everyone else would just shoo her off, she had a feeling. She slowly began to trot down the hallway, winding corners and all until she stumbled upon an open room, and walked in. It was like a living room. A couch, some seats, coffee table.

Pretty plain though.

She padded over to one of the chairs, jumping up and lying down on in, tucking her paws beneath her chest as she gazed around the room. Her eyes flitted towards the entrance of the room as Kisame walked in, a large sword wrapped in bandages strapped onto his back. His gaze snapped over to Yūbi, and a frown instantly made its way onto his blue face.

"..." he suddenly grinned, showing an array of sharp, sharky teeth as he pulled the sword off of his back. "I don't care if you're Itachi's cat or not.. nobody tries to take my children and get away with it," he began to unravel the bandages, exposing the scaly looking sword as he smirked deviously back at Yubi. "Samehada and I can make this look like an accident.." he came forward, sword raised in the air. Yūbi's eyes widened, and as his sword came crashing down, she leaped out of the way, sprinting into the next room, the shark man hot on her trail.

She came into the kitchen, skitting on the stone/tile floor as she tried to get a grasp and skirt around the table, and she leaped onto the counter. Kisame came rushing in, his eyes flickering over to her. He rushed forward, swinging his sword down. Yūbi jumped out of the way, and his sword missed her by mere inches as it crashed into the counter, shattering the counter a tad, debris scattering.

Yūbi dropped onto the floor, her legs uselessly scraping onto the tile before she jumped onto another counter. Kisame's sword was swung, and he knocked over an array of cooking utensils onto the ground and counter, which knocked into the coffee maker. It fell onto the ground, the pot shattering. She leaped over the glass, bolting out of the room.

As she turned the corner for a hallway, she skidded to a halt, seeing, right there, right in front of her eyes, something of the utmost random.

"A turtle?" she hissed in disbelief, but soon Kisame came rounding the corner. Kisame saw the turtle, blinking a bit, but as he saw Yūbi frozen, he swung his sword down. Yūbi took the leap of faith out of the way, and there was a loud _smash! _and chunks splattered and clattered against the wall. Yūbi stumbled down, looking over, her eyes gaping wide in horror.

Kisame had smashed the poor turtle like it was a uncooked egg, and now the shell pieces were scattered about the ground, not to mention the turtle's entrails spread quite thoroughly on the walls and down the hall. Slowly, the shark lifted his sword from the ground, laughing quietly, but his face grim all the while, as he examined the mess on his sword, and where his sword had been moments ago.

He soon looked back at Yubi though, starting after her again. She clenched her teeth, scrambling up and bolting back down the hallway, turning the corner and finding her savior, Itachi, walking down the hallway. She let out a caterwaul, and Itachi blinked, looking down at her, a small smile on his face as he approached, but it disappeared quickly as Kisame rounded the corner, Samehada raised in air and about to strike down on Yūbi's little cat body, before he froze, seeing Itachi.

Yūbi jumped up, and Itachi caught her instantly. She gripped onto him, claws and all, shaking, her ears flat against her skull, eyes wide in horror and fur, especially tail, bushed up as she panted to catch her breath. Itachi murmured soothing things to her while stroking her softly, before looking up at Kisame. His expression was a deadly calm, his voice so as well as he asked, "Kisame, were you trying to hurt Yūbi?"

Kisame opened his mouth, then closed it. Opened, and closed. Repeated once more. Slowly, he lowered his sword, placing it back where it belonged. "Uuuhm.." he slowly started, "I was.. not.. I was.. um.."

Itachi's eyes suddenly flashed, before his pupils switched from the deep onyx color to a crimson one, a black pattern embedded in them as it spun wildly. Kisame saw this and yelped, turning and fleeing instantly. His eyes continued to spin, before he closed them and let out a sigh, opening them back up, their normal color in place.

He looked down at Yūbi, smiling softly and stroking her head. "I won't let Kisame hurt your, or try to hurt you, again. I promise," he mumbled quietly. She looked up at him with large, round eyes, purring weakly and letting out a small 'meow'. He let out a soft chuckle, walking back down the hallway with her.

As he turned a corner, along came the masked person Yūbi so much now resented. Tobi gasped, halting and pointing accusingly at Itachi. "Itach-san stole Tobi's kitten!" he gasped out. Itachi just frowned.

"Yūbi is my cat, Tobi, I was the first to find her," he said, his weird eyes activating again.

"No! Tobi found her first!" Tobi wined, throwing his hands into the air and stomping his feet on the ground in a tantrum like matter.

"No Tobi." Itachi said firmly, and a bit dangerously at that as his eyes spun rapidly.

"B-but.." Tobi whimpered, calming down, his body going limp.

"No. Tobi." Itachi took a step towards him, eyes narrowed.

"Please don't use your Sharingan on Tobi, Itach-san! Tobi is sorry!" he cried out, stumbling back before turning and taking off. Itachi calmed, his 'Sharingan' deactivating as he walked calmly down the hall again.

"Wow, you got a shit-ton of respect around here it seems," Yūbi mewled, rather glad now that this man had taken a liking to her. She reached up a bit, mewling and licking his nose. He blinked, looking at her and smiling, stroking her head again.

Despite being only a cat, just being with him made her love him. He protected her and seemed to care for her, despite only being a cat still. She just didn't know, just something about him.. well, with his looks and his 'cool' type of demeanor, she was sure he always had girls just swooning over him. But that was okay. She was just a cat in his eyes, so there would always be a place for her, compared to if she was human. He would probably easily look past her.

But being a kitty, nobody could look past that, now could they?

She was sure she would be alright with being stuck in this feline body for now.


	3. Chapter 3: This is my home

Yūbi opened her eyes a tad, feeling rather comfortable and warm. She let out a smooth purr, stretching her limbs and body against the being she was next to, happening to be Itachi. His head was tilted one way, an arm dangling off the bed while the other was curved, and in that curve was Yūbi. The she-cat lied her head on Itachi's chest, continuing to purr rather loudly, and the Uchiha must have sensed it, for he shifted, mumbling something before turning his head over her way.

He lifted his head a tad, cracking open his eyes to see Yūbi's head lying on his chest. He gave a small smile, reaching up and scratching between her ears before lying his head back down, starting to doze off.

The two lied like this for a little while longer, before Yūbi grew bored: too bored to sleep. She finally sighed, pushing herself to her paws and arching her back in a rather delicious stretch as she gaped her jaws wide in a yawn. She shook herself, looking at Itachi once more before climbing over him and off the bed. She looked over at Kisame in his bed. The shark was sprawled out, snoring lightly and seeming in a rather deep sleep.

He still did not like Yūbi.

The cat slipped out of the room, for the door was left partially open just for her. She padded lazily down the hallway, not sure of what to do.

Despite having been here for a few days, she mostly stayed concealed in Itachi and Kisame's room. This may be the first time she had went out on her own. Desperate bordems call for desperate measures, of course.

"The blonde who secondly found me.. I think it was Deidara.. yes, he didn't seem to mind me too much.. Maybe he's up. If not, I'll wake him up," Yūbi finally decided, trotting quicker until she reached their room. As she approached, she saw it was closed, and slowed, freezing when it suddenly opened and Danna walked out and down the hallway the opposite way of Yūbi. She watched him head off, before slipping into the room.

She saw Deidara sprawled out on his bed, his face buried in his pillow as he hugged it with one arm. She padded over, jumping up on the bed beside him. She let out a meow. He didn't move. She meowed again. He still didn't respond. She then proceeded to climb onto his back and lie down, right there like that.

He shifted, groaning before trying to move, but then just stopped. She stooped down so she was beside his head and neck, and licked, then gently bit his earlobe. He grumbled slightly, giggling a bit and trying to push whatever it was away. She licked more of his ear, biting harder, flinching a bit in surprise as he let out a moan.

It sounded liked a pleased moan.

Wow, awkward..

She sniffed his ear, all the while purring to see if he would wake up. He seemed to mumble something, before turning his head to the side, blearly opening his eyes, trying to focus them. "Oh.. your're that.. Itachi's cat.." he slurred tiredly. Yūbi just meowed. "What? Go ask your master for food," he grumbled, starting to go back to sleep, but she began to prod and knead his hair. With her claws, as well. "Hey, not the hair, yeah! That hurts!" he hissed tiredly, trying to swat her away, but she continued on.

With a harsh sigh, he finally sat up, pulling her away and holding him out in front of her.

He looked tired, annoyed, and rather disheveled, especially his hair.

She looked cute, innocent, and playful.

He groaned, setting her down and rubbing his face. "Okay, I'm up, yeah.." he sighed, rising to his feet and stumbling into the bathroom. She settled herself down on his bed, waiting.

He reappeared not too much later, dressed and his hair fixed. Deidara then sat down beside her, looking at her expectantly. "Well? Why did you wake me up?" he plated.

Yūbi looked up at him, just letting out a meow. "You should show me around," she rubbed against him, curling her tail around his arm before leaping off the bed, looking back over at the blonde and meowing once more. He blinked, standing as Yūbi led him out of the room. She padded down the hallway, stopping for him to take the lead, but he just halted as soon as she did.

She growled quietly, running down the hallway, soon stopping by a room. She peered inside. It was.. the Hidan and Kakuzu's room. Nobody was currently in there. "You want the Zombie Team, hmm? They're on a mission," Deidara announced as he slowed to a stop by the room as well. Yūbi's eyes fluttered over to the stacks of money on Kakuzu's desk, and she suddenly grinned a devious little kitty grin.

Bounding over, she jumped on top of the desk, using her tail to balance herself as she knocked a few stacks of cash onto the ground.

"Ack! No, don't do that, Kakuzu will strangle you! Is that what you want?" the blonde human behind her gasped out, but Yūbi already had a few dollars clamped firmly in her jaws. She turned to Deidara, before darting straight between his legs and out the room. She stopped, looking up the wall at one of the many lights that dimly lit the hallways. She crouched down, tightening her hind legs and hackles, and with a small wiggle of her haunches she leapt.

Extending her claws, she just managed to grapple onto the light with her upperbody. Straining her neck, she hid the money by the light, before dropping to the ground, licking her jaws and looking over at Deidara. He was watching, his mouth slightly agape as he looked from the money back to Yūbi. A smirk suddenly crawled onto his face.

"I see, yeah.. you're a smart cat.. dumb for doing this, but smart.." he grinned, disappearing in the room, before reappearing with an armful of cash.

"Yeah, you DO actually have some balls," Yūbi chuckled, following the blonde as he took off down the hall. After awhile of running around the entire building, they had hidden the miser's money carefully throughout the hideout, and now both lay on Deidara's bed.

Yūbi was lying on Deidara's stomach, while Deidara was lying back, stroking her softly as he stared up the ceiling, chuckling quietly to himself before letting out a sigh. "Hmm, I wonder what Kakuzu will think when he gets back.." he drawled, sounding somewhat absentminded.

"What I'll think about what?" Yūbi's whole body stiffened, as well as Deidara's. Slowly, they both looked over at the devil himself standing in the doorway.

"Eh-heh.. uh, Kakuzu, why are you here, mm?" the blonde smiled nervously.

"Sasori owed me some money, and I came to retrieve it, but he is not here, I see. What will I think about?" he repeated.

"Uh.. nothing, what are you talking about?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Kakuzu's body was completely still, before he turned, walking off simply. Deidara let out the breath he had been holding, pulling Yūbi close to him. "That was a close one, yeah.. for a moment I thought-"

"DEI. DAR. A."

"Oh, damn."

Various black tentacles suddenly squirmed their way into their room, heading directly for the two on the bed, while Kakuzu came and blocked the doorway, several of the tentacles protruding from out of his body as his shadowed gaze seemed to burn like Hell through both beings. Yūbi swallowed back a pitiful mewl of fear.

"Well, you're on your own, bud," she laughed nervously, before squirming her way out of the blonde's grasp and bolting past Kakuzu and the tentacles out of the room.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T JUST- NO, KAKUZU, I SWEAR, IT WASN'T MY IDEA, IT WAS THE CAT'S, YEAH! OW, NO, LEAVE THAT BE! NO," Yūbi couldn't help but let out a small snicker, but gasped as her hind legs were suddenly yanked straight out from under her.

"NoooOO!" she wailed, her body being dragged across the ground as she tried to halt the process, extending and digging her claws into the stony ground. Suddenly yanked into the air, another tentacle wove it's way around her middle, holding her up as she was brought over, now eye to eye with the rather harsh "rapist".

"Call me insane, but I actually believe the dumb brat," Kakuzu's voice rumbled in a growl as he begun to squeeze her body. She let out a surprised hiss, tail lashing wildly as she began to writhe- or at least try to.

"No! Please let me go! I'm a cat, a cat I tell you!" she yowled alarmingly, trying to strike her front paws out to grapple the miser in some way. She ended up nicking him across the nose, and as soon as she felt claw connect with flesh, she instantly regretted her decision. Kakuzu's eyes darkened a tad, and now her front paws were wrapped up as well.

"Oh, no.." Yūbi groaned, her tail immobilized as he began to basically wrap her legs and tail together.

_Please, just, let me down.. _she growled internally, wincing as the string actually begun to burn. _This is really not going to end well.._

* * *

Yūbi was now limping down the hallway. Not only was she limping, she was limping quite awkwardly.

Her hind legs and hindquarter were out to one side more, as if she was approaching prey or an enemy cautiously. Where the tentacles had touched, her fur was mildly singed, sometimes the flesh even visible. Ears flat against her head and eyes dark she focused on the ground, trying to make it back to Itachi's room.

_I just want to lie down, cuddle up in his arms, feel him stroke my wounds and make them better, and just sleep away my pain, and wake up feeling fresh.. and ready for revenge._ Yūbi thought with a small, weak purr, eventually reaching the Uchiha's room, but to her disappointment, he wasn't there.

But neither was Kisame.

But you know what was there?

The fishtank.

Her wounds burned.. water soothed wounds..

Well, one dip couldn't hurt..

She hobbled over as fast as she could, painfully leaping onto the desk, then peering down into the fishtank. After several moments of hesitation, she splashed in. The water hit her wounds, stinging quite horribly, before it began to sooth the pain. Yūbi let out a sigh of bliss, ducking her head under the water quickly before resurfacing.

The fish nipped at her, but otherwise seemed to leave her alone. As she heard approaching footsteps, she pulled herself out, dropping onto the ground like a limp, wet blob. Eyes wide, she watched Kisame walk into the room, halting and freezing. He looked at the wet pile of Yūbi, before the fishtank. As it clicked, he growled, pulling out his sword.

"Damn cat, you brought it on yourself this time!" he roared, charging at her. Scrabbling up, Yūbi took off out of the room once again. Despite the water cooling off her wounds, they still hurt rather badly.

She wasn't sure how long she could keep up the chase.

Panting, she looked at the ground as she ran, before she heard the footsteps completely halt, along with another pair walking. She looked behind her, watching Kisame meekly put his sword away. She smirked, looking back ahead, only to crash into another pair of legs. She staggered back, looking up at the person.

Oh, man..

They looked down darkly at her, before reaching down and picking her up so she was now eye to eye with them. Their eyes..

Purple.

Rippled pattern.

It was.. weird..

Their skin was rather pale also, their face riddled with various.. piercings, it seemed to be. His gaze thought was quite harsh and intimidating.

She shrunk back in her fur with a small mewl. He snorted, carelessly handing her aside to another pair of hands. These hands felt smaller and softer, and Yūbi looked up at her new holder.

She had short hair, a pretty blue, maybe violet, hue, with a well crafted origami flower perched in it as well. The only piercing she had was a labret, and she was looking blankly at the spiky orange-haired man, before focusing her grey eyes on Yūbi herself. Yūbi looked up at the blue-haired woman, eyes wide, shaking slightly.

"There is a meeting." The pierced man finally spoke, starting down the hallway again, passing right by Kisame. Yūbi felt air gently brush her sodden fur as the woman holding her began off also. Taking various turns, they reached a large room, with a large table and only around eleven seats or so. The man sat down at the head seat, while the woman walked up beside him.

"Nagato.." she said quietly, slightly holding out Yūbi. He spared the smallest of glances at her.

"Dispose of it." he simply snorted, looking back away, and Yūbi stiffened instantly, struggling a bit, but despite the woman's delicate looks and hands, her grip was strong. She turned her head, looking at the woman, who looked down at her very mildly, a small frown fluttering her face before it was gone.

"Hai." the woman finally obliged, beginning to scatter into small pieces of paper. Yūbi stiffened, her vision overtaken by the paper, before she suddenly found herself outside. In the rain.

The woman then set her down, and Yūbi looked at her with large, round eyes. She looked down at the cat, her face soft but idle.

"I sense there is more to you then meets the eye. I shall disregard Nagato's orders this once. Run along, find somewhere better. Find your home," she said softly, and her body re-dispersed into papers, and soon, she was gone.

Yūbi could only stare up to where the papers had fluttered away miraculously into the pounding rain, her tail drooping and hitting the ground, and soon, her body followed suit. She sneezed lightly, beginning to shiver as she placed her head on her paws.

_But.. I don't know what else is better. I have only just gotten here, but.._

_..that was my home._

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is kinda.. spacey? Scattered? Gomen  
Anyhow, I will be adding these at the bottom, especially if it's needed.  
I might not be able to upload a chapter for a week or so, varying on certain things.  
So yesh.. please review, it would really help :D**


	4. Chapter 4: -Owned-

_The thunder was deafening. It was a horrible roar ripping harshly through the sky. Light danced through the dark clouds and down to the earth below, coming dangerously close to her small body._

_She ran, slipping past branches and brambles, tangles and bushes. Thorns ripped at her fur and flesh, her fur sleeked back by the rain flitting down through the trees' foliage. She looked back._

_It was approaching._

_Faster and faster._

_She hissed, looking back ahead, only to run head on into a thorned holly bush. She let out a small caterwaul of pain, writhing and trying to escape, but each move only cut her more, only embedded her deeper into the tangles suddenly rising from the ground._

_She was trapped._

_And it was here._

_She felt a horrible searing pain through her tail, and soon her back leg. What felt like a pair of claws was being harshly dragged down her back. She screeched, panting as her struggles began to weaken, yet the tangles did not slacken in the slightest. If anything, they got stronger._

_She then felt something sharp pierce the back of her throat, and she froze, opening her mouth in a wail, but only blood bubbled sickly out of her jaws in a rather thick trail. _

_Looking up, directly in front of her, she saw it. The glint of teeth. The hatred and evil in its eyes. Saliva dripped out of it's horrific jaws, and a drop landed on her nose. _

_It seemed to almost grin, before it lunged for her head._

Yūbi gasped as she felt the wet on her muzzle, and scrambled up, her whole body trembling with anticipation and fear. Her gaze darted around. She hoped that everything was just one, big, horrible dream, and she was actually just safely with Itachi in his room, but she was not.

Here she was. Outside. In the rain. In this city she knew nothing about.

She was cold, hungry, utterly alone.

Yet for some reason.. she felt as though she knew this feeling somehow..

The drop repeated, this time splashing onto the top of her head. Yūbi shivered a bit, looking around, and as she saw nor heard nobody, she started into the streets, her ears flat against her skull as she slunk quickly down the alleyway.

As she kept to the scarce shadows, she surveyed the various shops and buildings. Halting, she lifted her head, her nostrils flaring, jaws slightly parted as the scent bathed her tongue and nostrils.

It was some type of meat. And it smelled absolutely fantastic.

Yūbi felt herself begin to salivate at the thought of some actual food. Swiping her tongue around her muzzle, she trotted towards the shop. As she slipped inside, she saw a couple at the bar, while there was someone behind the counter cleaning. Hesitantly, Yūbi slunk towards the couple, tipping her head up to look at them and letting out a small mewl.

The woman looked over, blinking, before looking down. "Aw, hello little one," she cooed, reaching down and scratching between Yūbi's sodden ears. Yūbi purred softly, rubbing her head against the persons hand as she meowed again, eyeing the bowl. The woman must have caught this gesture, for she leaned back up, taking out a small piece of meat. "Do you want food?" she said.

"Oh, yes, please!" Yūbi mrrowed, waving her tail excitedly as the meat was given to her. She snatched it out of the woman's hand, hungrily and quickly chewing it. She tried to savor the sweet, meaty flavors spreading through her mouth as she chewed, but it was gone all too quickly. She meowed again.

The woman chuckled, and the man looked over. His face looked.. a tad familiar, actually, but Yūbi couldn't exactly decide from where she knew him from.. or his face. Soon, a larger piece of meat was placed in front of her by the woman, then the man.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Yūbi purred, quickly gobbling down those pieces as well. The couple soon finished, and with one more pet, they left. Yūbi sat outside the shop, watching them depart, before she flattened her ears once more and went off to find shelter.

The following day she returned, to find the man from the couple there. Hesitantly, she went up to him, meowing. He looked blandly down at her, and actually seemed to scrutinize her for a few moments, before placing a piece of meat on the stool beside him. She leapt up, swallowing the meat and licking her jaws, looking at him.

He looked at her as well, taking a piece of meat, and hiding both hands behind his back, before bringing them back out, holding out both of his fists. Yūbi tipped her head to the side a bit. She had to find the meat. Her eyes darted between the hands, and catching a faint scent from the right, she pawed at it.

He blinked, giving a very small smile as he opened his hand, revealing the meat. She quickly ate it, licking the savory juices off of his hand all the while. As he spared her another piece of meat, he quickly finished up, placing his pay on the counter before heading off. Yūbi sat outside, watching him go as she did yesterday.

For the next few days, the man had always come. He gave her meat and other foods, but each time, he seemed to test her. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't complain. They were simple tests, and she always got good food out of it. One day though, as he got up, instead of heading straight out the door, he bent down, picking Yūbi up and holding her in his arms as he walked out.

She meowed, confused. "What are you doing? Why are you taking me?" she struggled a bit, before stopping. Maybe this man knew where she needed to get back to. She purred quietly at the thought of feeling the familiar stone under her paws, padding down the dimly lit hallways, exploring Zetsu's garden, avoiding Kakuzu, Kisame, and possibly Sasori. Getting to play more, less consequential pranks with Deidara, and spending time with Itachi. Her Itachi.

She couldn't help but give a small wriggle of excitement. They soon reached a building, but it was not the hideout.

Far from it.

It was an apartment type place. When they got inside, there was a living room with seats and a table, and from what Yūbi spotted, about three other rooms, plus a kitchen. She was confused as the man set her on the couch, shutting the main door and disappearing somewhere else in the house.

She let out a meow. Nothing. She leaped onto the table, surveying the room more closely. She sniffed the air a bit. Only about two people lived here, but there was two other scents; canine, and feline.

She twitched her ears back a smidge, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws, looking up and over as the woman and man approached.

"Oh, dear, it's that cat from the shop!" the woman gasped, but smiled delightedly.

"Yes, Mayletai, it is," the man chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out.

It was a white collar, with a silvery-blue bell attached to it. The man moved forward, and Yūbi flinched back a tad, but was soon picked up, the collar being placed securely, but still loosely, around her neck. The bell jingled, and Yūbi batted at it a tad as best as she could.

"Do you like her?" the man chided, handing her over to his spouse.

"Oh yes, Mateyouk, I do!" she smiled, hugging Yūbi slightly to her body as she stroked her fur.

That's when it clicked.

They were going to keep her.

It would technically be considered a hostage situation, but she was a cat, so nobody exactly cared about what she felt. What her opinion was.

They wouldn't be able to hear it though even if they tried.

The Mayltai and Mateyouk talked for a little more, before Yūbi was set down, and the couple headed out. The she-cat sat there, actually rather crestfallen. She may have a 'home' now, but this wasn't her home.

She wanted to be back with everyone else.

With Itachi.

She winced quietly.

"Master was right.. you _are _rather peculiar.." Yūbi nearly leaped out of her fur as another voice spoke, and she looked over, back mildly arched as she saw a shadowed figure heading her way with bright, green eyes.

When the figure came into the light, it was another cat like herself, but the cats fur was purely black with a small dash of white on her greying muzzle, and a dash of white over her eye. A scar also seemed to be embedded in the bridge of her nose, and she was a larger cat with fluffy fur.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you," the new she-cat chuckled, her voice somewhat scathe, probably due to her aging.

"Who are you?" Yūbi questioned, calming and letting her fur flatten out as she eyed the cat.

"I'm Natti," Natti sat, shaking her fur, and Yūbi saw and heard the jingle of a bell, noticing the white, rust tinged bell dangling on the blue collar. The black she-cat licked a paw, drawing it over her face a few times before letting her sharp gaze settle back on the younger cat. "So, you got a name?"

"Yūbi," Yūbi then answered, slowly sitting down as well as her gaze wandered the room as well.

"Ah, Yūbi. Grace. You sure seem like a cat with a lot of it," Natti chuckled, curling her tail around her paws before settling down, "So, you from Ame here? Or have you traveled?"

"I.. suddenly woke up in a place. I don't know what happened, but I liked the people there. I really want to go back.. I want to be back with Itachi, and Deidara, and the blue-haired woman, and-"

"Whoa whoa, you were with the Akatsuki?" she blinked, surprised. Yūbi was confused.

"The Akatsuki?" she echoed. Natti nodded.

"Itachi Uchiha," Natti started, rising to her paws and padding over to the couch, jumping up and settling down, waving her tail for Yūbi to follow, in which she did, "He was from.. Konohagakure, if I am correct.. the man killed his clan. Why, is unknown, but he joined the Akatsuki. Deidara from Iwagakure was about the latest member. Konan, the blue haired woman, was one of the founders of the Akatsuki, along with Pein," she groomed her chest briefly, while Yūbi just stared down at the cushion in front of her, a bit startled about what she said.

"What is.. the Akatsuki?" she then hesitantly asked, her voice a bit ghost. Natti explained that Yūbi had been living with S-ranked criminals, and what they did, basically. After she was finished, Yūbi was quiet. They.. didn't seem too much like criminals.. sure, they fought, and could be harsh and rough, but that's what males were like, of any species. Itachi had only shown her love and tenderness. She can't possibly imagine the man killed his entire clan.

"Sorry to burst your bubble about them, grace," Natti stretched and yawned, leaping back off the couch, "But you would need to know eventually," she turned and padded lazily off. Yūbi jumped off the couch as well, heading over to the only window there seemed to be. She jumped up onto the empty table by the window, gazing out into the gloomy, rainy city.

Her heart ached. She wanted to go back. Were any of them even worried? She didn't suspect so.

But.. was Itachi even looking for her? She didn't know about that one. Itachi seemed to love her, but he may really not. What happens if he was glad she was gone? She didn't even want to think about that.

She lay on the table, resting her head on her paws as she gazed longingly out the window.

_I will get back.. Even if they don't want me there, I want to be there. Especially with Itachi.._

_I will get back._

_I will._

* * *

**A/N: Looks like the rest of the week should be fine, so there should be more chapters.  
Some things seem somewhat depressing/sad right now compared to the earlier chapters, but don't worry, it will all be fine again.  
...or will it?**  
**Anyways, is the Akatsuki worried? Is Itachi doing anything to find his little Yūbi? There should be an 'significant' event in the next chapter.**  
**When I say significant, I mean it's somewhat plot.**  
**Well, this story's plot is kind of.. Just, please review. I absolutely adore reviews c:**


	5. Chapter 5: Run!

Days had past. Yūbi was not sure how many, though for it, it had felt like a long while.

Too long.

All she had done for the past days was plod endlessly around the house, hoping someone would come or she would find an escape; at least a chance to.

Neither had happened.

She had talked to Natti at times, and the older cat said if there was an opportunity, she would help, but she kept trying to convince Yūbi other wise and for her to stay, but her attempts never went through.

Yūbi had seen a glimpse of the dog, who she avoided, and he was kept elsewhere. A big brute, he seemed to be. Greyish, brownish fur, but she could not distinguish its breed.

The wife, Mayletai, seemed fine. She was kind and always gracious, but at times, she would act a little stiff, and she seemed to really only be active when Mateyouk, the husband, was home. Mateyouk seemed busy mostly, but when he played with Yūbi, he really seemed to more observe her. He would make her do 'tricks' a lot, but she would get food out of it.

He acted strange at times, and she was suspicious of him. Yūbi had never been in the couples' room, but she once got a glance in there, and saw blood, and had instantly fled back to the living room. She never went back to the room, and she couldn't anyways, considering that whenever they both left, the door was shut and unable to be opened.

At the moment, Yūbi was at the window, gazing quietly out it as she usually did.

"Grace," she heard Natti, and looked over, the fluffy black she-cat gazing up at her.

"Yeah?" Yūbi leaped down, padding slowly over to Natti, while the dark she-cat licked a paw and drew it over her face.

"Can ya hunt?" she flicked an ear, focusing her attention back on 'grace'.

"Um.. I'm not sure, I haven't done it before," Yūbi admitted, feeling meek. She wasn't really a cat, she didn't think, so that's why she didn't know how to hunt.. but Natti didn't know that. The old she-cat simply dipped her head though, turning and beckoning Yūbi along with a twitch of her tail, and so she followed.

Natti lead her to a part of the apartment Yūbi had not really wandered to, and in the corner, she noticed a small hole. "Watch," Natti murmured quietly, leading Yūbi behind a small table, books stacked on top of and beneath it. She heard Natti make a noise, and Yūbi flinched, surprised as she watched a mouse slip out of the hole, lifting its head and sniffing the air as it looked around. Natti dropped into a crouch, slowly pulling herself forward and giving her haunches a small wiggle before leaping.

The rodent's neck was snapped like a leaf. Yūbi watched Natti carry the limp shape in her jaws over, before dropping it at her paws. "_That _is hunting," she let out a rusty purr.

"O.. oh.." Yūbi blinked. The whole thing only took mere seconds. First she was crouching, and next, she had the dead mouse in her jaws. Why would she bother to hunt anyways, though, if she would already be fed?

"I hunt for sport, mostly," Natti then stated, sitting down and grooming through her slightly matted fur, "And it keeps my owners happy. They don't have to deal with the mice."

"What do you do with the mice after you kill them?" Yūbi then questioned, tipping her head to the side a little.

"I'll eat em sometimes, but mostly, I just place them in the trash. 'Nough of this idle talk, it's your turn," the older she-cat grinned, rising to her paws. Yūbi flattened her ears a little.

"I.. I can't, trust me. I might just make things worse," she admitted, backing up.

"What could ya make worse? The worse is that the mouse flees back into the hole, but it'll come out again. They always do," Natti slipped beside Yūbi, pushing her a little bit as she made the noise once more. Another mouse appeared, looking around again. "Crouch like I did," Natti hissed briskly into Yūbi's ear. The younger she-cat swallowed, obliging and studying the mouse for a few moments.

She drew herself forward quietly and cautiously, before she suddenly pounced. She went quickly through the air, and as she came down, the mouse scattered, and Yūbi caught flooring compared to the rodent's body.

"Aww drat. Almost had 'im," Natti commented as she padded beside Yūbi, whom was pulling herself to her paws. The darkly colored she-cat peered inside the living space of the mouse, before puffing a bit. "You'll get the champ next time," she churred, running her tail along Yūbi's flank briefly before grabbing her mouse and heading off.

Yūbi watched her, before looking back at the hole with a sigh. _Will I ever get out of here?_

She shook her head a bit, standing and trailing around the house. She heard thunder begin to grumble from outside, and she glanced out the window, seeing harsh rain as lightning suddenly split, and the lights blinked out. She gave a small squeal of surprise, bolting down the hallway.

Not completely seeing where she was going, despite her feline night vision, she careered into a door, and it pushed open. She stumbled inside, sliding a bit on the ground before halting. She blinked, cringing as more thunder growled. Slowly, she stood to examine the room. She had never seen it before. That's when she realized whose room it was.

It was Mateyouk's room. Yūbi swallowed a bit, surveying the area more. Normal room, really. Dresser, closet, bathroom, all that jazz. She looked at the bed, seeing a form splayed out on it. She didn't move, listening for who it was.

There was no pulse.

No breathing was heard.

And the scent.. it could be described as pale, bland.. metallic and wooden.

Yūbi grew a bit confused. Mayletai's scent was the only one like that. It was a weird scent, yes, but it was hers. Was she sick or something?

Yūbi crept forward towards the bed, jumping onto it, still keeping lowered as she approached the unmoving shape. It was dark, so she couldn't see Mayletai's face clearly, that and her head was turned away from Yūbi.

She let out a meow, but it came out more as a mingled squeak and croak. No response. She actually meowed this time, but nothing still happened. She approached the body more, plodding onto her stomach.

How weird. Her stomach felt.. flat. And hard. Cold. Like.. wood, almost. Some kind of unhuman material. She plodded onto her more though, cautiously peering at her face. At that moment lightning lit up the room, and Yūbi's eyes widened in sheer surprise and horror as she spotted the face.

Mayletai's face had a blank expression, her eyes completely white, and her jaw.. she.. the lines.. her mouth slightly ajar.. it was almost like she was..

"A.. a puppet?" Yūbi whispered in disbelief, her ears narrowing flat against her skull as she backed up, shaking a bit. More lightning split the sky, and she saw a shadow. She whipped around, and she saw Mateyouk standing there, just a dark figure.

A growl suddenly escaped him, and Yūbi screeched in surprise as she was suddenly grabbed by cold, hard hands. She struggled violently, writhing in the grasp as she looked over, eyes widening once more as she saw herself held by Mayletai, the 'woman's' eyes still blank, her mouth limply hanging open.

Yūbi's head swung back over as she saw Mateyouk stomping fiercely towards her, his hands poised out. She struggled again, but failed as she was grabbed by him. He had a harsh grasp on her, and she screeched and writhed once more as she was carried out of the room. She heard rough and harsh barking, and watched in horror as probably the biggest dog she had ever seen ran straight towards them both. It's mouth was strewn open as streams of barks erupted from it's slobbering jaws. What probably scared Yūbi the most was the size of the teeth on the damned thing.

She squealed as it jumped, nearly snapping her tail off. Mateyouk silenced the mutt with a sharp kick to the side, continuing quickly on. "Goddamned cat.. I was planning on keeping you a little longer, but now I have to send you straight off to Orochimaru." He hissed to Yūbi, heading for a room, and she shook in his grasp. Who was Orochimaru? What would happen to her? What was even happening?

Another screech was heard, and Yūbi was suddenly dropped. She fell on her side in shock, still shaking as she looked over. Natti was on Mateyouk's neck and shoulders, clawing and biting as his face and throat. He was struggling to get her off, roaring in infuriation. The black she cat spared a glance over, her face worried, and despite her attacking, it still held a gentle note, and deep wisdom.

Her face then twisted into sheer fear for Yūbi. "Yūbi, run!" she then screeched, and at that moment, Mateyouk ripped her off of him, some of his skin and what not coming with. Natti was thrown, and the dog ran forward, catching her ease in his big, bone crushing jaws. Yūbi seemed to get jolted herself saw she watched in terror as the dogs teeth sunk into Natti's flesh, blood splattering as Natti shrieked, blood shooting out of her jaws as well.

Time seemed to slow for Yūbi, the whole event unfolding in a pain-stakingly slow movements. The dog violently, but sluggishly, shaking Natti, her older friend's eyes wide and cloudy as blood moved freely from her jaws and wound, Mateyouk stomping towards Yūbi.

"Dammit, Yūbi, I said RUN!" Yūbi was ripped out of her slow motion fantasy as Natti screeched again. She gasped, darting out of the way as Mateyouk's hands reached to grab her. She then bolted out of the room, refusing to look back at Natti's mangled body and Mateyouk's furious rage. She heard a volley of barks once more, and whimpered, heading towards the main room.

Her eyes widened in surprise and shock as she saw it. The door. It was open. Sending a silent, prayer, she skidded towards it, dashing outside of it. She then ended up just jumping straight off the balcony, not bothering with the stairs. Her paws flailed in the rain strewn air, and she hit the ground, landing wrongly on her front right paw, but ignored the searing pain and bolted once more. The barking grew more intense, but gradually died down as she weaved between buildings, and when she could no longer hear the ferocious volleys, she stopped, panting and coughing, her paw burning with pain.

Stumbling, she made her way over to a small crate tipped on its side. It would be shelter from the rain, at least. She started to feel queasy, and arched over, retching up any food she had eaten not too long ago. She then limped over to the box, collapsing inside of it. She shakily curled up, trying to sleep, but failed, then just watched the people pass by outside of the alleyway.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. Two figures, straw hats, dressed in red and black. The sword.. Yūbi recognized Kisame. If that was Kisame, then..

She scrambled up, not caring about her throbbing paw as she hobbled over to the entrance of the alleyway. "Itachi!" she screeched, hoping she would be heard. "Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!" she wailed more, and suddenly, he glanced over a bit, before looking away. Her heart fell. Had he not seen her, maybe? She padded out a bit more, about to sprint over to them, but inhaled sharply as she was suddenly grabbed.

She struggled once more, trying to claw desperately at whomever it was, but failed still. Something sharp pricked her neck, and that made her struggles worse. "Itachi!" she shrieked again, desperately. She was beginning to feel drowsy, her writhing now slowing down. "Ita.. achi.." she tried again, not as loud this time though. Her vision blurred, and the last thing she managed to see was Itachi look over, a small look of surprise flashing on his face before everything went dark.

**A/N: Was this worth the wait? **

**I'm so gomen, I've just been really busy and it had honestly slipped my mind. Referring to writing the chapter, and what was supposed to happen.**

**This is right, I believe.**

**Well, I'll try to upload far more often. **

**Please forgive me, and please review? :3? I really love reviews, it makes my dark and dull life full of joy..ful..ness.. **

**Yeah ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6: How strange

_I.. I saw him.. Itachi.. he had been standing.. right there.. _

_Did he see me? If so, did he recognize me? It wasn't him who grabbed me.. I swear it wasn't.. then.. who could it have been? Where am I, anyways?_

Yūbi grunted, cracking her eyes open a sliver, opening them fully as she realized the room wasn't even lit. Okay, it was dimly lit. Very dimly.

As she rose to her paws, she realized she was in a cage. It was about one in a half tail-lengths taller and wider then herself, with a small, scrawny looking dead mouse near the corner entrance. She flattened her ears in distaste, looking away, until she heard her stomach rumble, remembering how she had brought back up everything from her stomach in the alleyway.

Grudgingly, Yūbi rose to her paws, flinching slightly at her still aching one, and made her way over to the minuscule meal. Crouching down by it, she tore and gulped it down in a few famished bites, grimacing at the stringy and gamey taste of it. She then lied back down, batting hollowly at the bones with a paw as she rested her head on her other unused foreleg.

She let her eyes wander the room again. What she could make out in the dim light was a few other cages, and just stone walls, and a single torch near a door. She ripped her burning gaze from the door and to the other cages. She noticed.. figures in the cage. Dark figures. She couldn't distinguish the shapes, however, and the smells were too muffled and mixed with the dampness of the stones. She didn't hear anything from them, either.

She then flinched as the door creaked open, more light filtering in, though it wasn't much. She narrowed her eyes, somewhat shifting backwards as she saw a figure at the door. Soft footsteps were heard, and Yūbi watched the figure come straight towards her. She backed up even more, until her rump was against the back of the cage. As they halted in front of her cage, they bent over, peering into her cage.

She dimly saw their eyes, and wasn't really able to see their face. Suddenly, their eyes spun, until they turned into red, just like..

"I-Itachi!" Yūbi gasped, scrambling to her paws and scooting quickly towards him, excitement and relief pricking her fur as the cage was opened. "Oh, you really came for me! I can't believe it, you're here now, and I get to be with you!" she purred, looking up at him as he reached towards her.

She caught a glimpse of his face, and her eyes widened in surprise.

It wasn't Itachi at all. His face was younger then Itachi's, yet stoic like his as well. His bangs roughly framed his cheeks, falling down to about his chin, hair spiked in the back. This wasn't Itachi at all, no.

Yūbi instantly tried to crawl backwards, but the boy grabbed her, firmly holding her as she was pulled against his body and taken out of the room. She didn't try to struggle, really, she just sat in his grasp, shaking very faintly as he walked with her, until they reached a different room. It had.. a lot of tools and specimens, really. Just.. too much to take in.

She swallowed numbly as she was placed on a cold, hard, metallic table, and she started to move off, before a hand knocked her over, holding her firmly down onto the table by her side. She winced, looking into the cold face of the young Sharingan user, who looked back down at her, his eyes spinning back to the same onyx color as Itachi's.

"What does Orochimaru want with a cat?" he suddenly mumbled, taking his hand off her neck, and Yūbi gave a small mewl. He hesitated, slipping his hand towards her and scratching behind the ears. She let out a weak purr, not really wanting to be on his bad side. If he had the same power as Itachi, then she knew he was probably rather respected as well. She watched a small smile tweak his lips, and he scratched under her chin, before back behind her ears once more.

She purred somewhat stronger. He did have the same fingers of Itachi, knowing just where to stroke and scratch, it seemed. She begun to let her eyelids slide close, but they jerked back open as she was roused from the sweet treatment when a new voice pierced the quiet.

"Ah, Sasuke, I'm surprised Lord Orochimaru had you fetch her," the ghost smile on 'Sasuke's' face instantly vanished, and he pulled his hand away from Yūbi's head, turning and facing the new arrival. Yūbi craned her neck to get a better look at whom had just spoken. He sported a pair of round glasses, silvery hair pulled back as shorter bangs covered his forehead and shaped around his glasses. The new person smirked, pushing their glasses up as Sasuke remained silent, and headed over.

The man then examined Yūbi as he approached, removing Sasuke's hand and placing his own on her body. She stiffened, struggling a bit, but his surprisingly strong grasp kept her planted down. "She's a fine specimen.. If what Lord Orochimaru says is true, this would be a huge breakthrough in his studies.."

Studies? Specimen? Were they going to experiment on her or something? Yūbi hoped that Sasuke would ask about what this man was talking about, but he kept his mouth shut, looking at the silver-haired scientist with a grim and unamused look. She winced as a hand was placed on her throat, a shot soon inserted into her neck as well after. She swallowed nervously, the man taking his hands off of her and moving away. Sasuke gave her a long look, before turning and leaving.

Yūbi winced, struggling to her paws, and noticing how the man was gathering some things, she padded to the edge of the table, leaping down. As soon as her paw hit the ground though, not even her bad one, she slumped to the ground. What was going on. She tried to get to her paws, but her whole body was beginning to go numb. She let out a panicked meow, but it came out sluggish and sloppy, her vision turning to a bright light, before a pure black.

* * *

_Oh man, my whole body.. it feels so weird.. probably from what that man did to me.. _

_What did he do to me, though? He put me to sleep, yes.. what did he do after that? What if he, like, took out some of my organs or something? I can't live without my stomach! Or liver.. or any of my organs, to be honest.. _

_Maybe I should get a look around at where I'm at._

Yūbi finally opened her eyes, grunting slightly and shifting, looking around. She was in another room. Like a infirmary it seemed. She tenderly sat up, away of a dull ache throughout her whole being. She grumbled quietly, rubbing her head and running her fingers through her hair. Oh, well, that was new.

She felt her whole head with her.. hands. She felt ears on the side of her head, but also the familiar feline ears atop her head. _How weird.. _She shook her head, shifting her body so her legs swung over the edge. Tediously, she ran her hands down her body. She felt her neck, collarbones, down to her chest. She looked down, seeing.. breasts? She was sure that's what those were called. She poked them for a moment, squeezing them faintly.

Squishy.

She moved past them, running her hands down her stomach and to-

"That seems to be the same.." she mumbled quietly, before shakily slipping onto her feet. She gasped, falling down to her hands and knees, wincing as she hit the stone. She looked back, noticing a tail attached to her rear, lashing and curling around her leg and whatnot. _I still have my tail as well.. Why?_

Yūbi shook her head again, beginning to push herself to her feet once more.

"So you're awake. I wouldn't move around too much. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't like it very much if you were damaged," she inhaled sharply, looking up as she saw the man with the glasses.

"Who are you?" she demanded suddenly, her voice coming out stronger then she had imagined. And this time, she was sure he understood her. He chuckled quietly, pushing his glasses up.

"I'm Kabuto. My question is, who are you?" he then retorted smoothly, smirking as he walked towards her. She looked up defiantly at him, trying to hold a steady gaze, but she was shaking. She was cold, scared, and unused to this new body.

"Yūbi," she then answered, a small waver to her voice as she spoke. She couldn't help but cringe back down though as Kabuto now towered above her.

"Ah, Yūbi. What a nice name," he commented, bending down in front of her, looking her over for a brief moment before studying her face. He reached up, and she flattened her feline ears as they were touched. "Still some defects. You aren't fully human yet.." he took her hands, and she suddenly noticed her nails sharpened her claws, and as Kabuto forced her mouth open, she ran her tongue across her canines, feeling them sharpened to a point, along with all her other teeth.

"That should disappear soon enough," he then confirmed, grabbing under Yūbi's chin and forcing her up. She winced, a tooth colliding with her gum, and she tasted the familiar tang of her own blood well up in her mouth, and she refused to swallow, even as it mixed with her saliva and tasted quite foul. "Let's see what Lord Orochimaru thinks of you.." he smirked, jerking her forward by her chin. She stumbled, still not used to her legs and crumpled back to the ground. Kabuto growled, grabbing her by the throat and jerking her back up once more.

"Like I said, be more careful," he hissed, his face dangerously close to hers. She growled, spitting the blood and salvia that she had let well up in her mouth, onto his face. He recoiled, instantly letting her go as he backed up. She fell once more, but forced herself up, making her legs pump and move until she managed to stumble out of the room.

She ran- or, at least, what she was sure was considered running, maybe more stumbling- down the stony hallways, desperately searching for an exit of some sort. She growled as she figured out no way, nor saw no doors. At least, she hadn't noticed any. Finally growing fatigued from running in her new body, Yūbi started to slow, slumping against the wall, panting and coughing, about to topple over, under suddenly, the flames that lit the hallway dimmed out all at once.

Heart thrumming, she looked around, her eyes wide as she dared not to breath. She gasped as a hand was placed over her mouth and on her stomach. "Stay quiet and follow me," the voice hissed. Yūbi was shaking softly, but nodded, the person removing their hands and grabbing her wrist, pulling her quickly down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a cliffy. **

**Anyways, nekos, blah. She won't stay like that the whole time though. Contemplating on whether turning her back into a cat again, or turning her fully human. Who knows~**

**A little bit of Sasuke and Kabuto. I'm not fond of either, especially Kabuto. I hope I didn't make them seem to OOC T^T**

**Got this chapter up quickly kinda? Right? RigTH?**

**Mew. Please review, I luv your guys' review. Only reason that this chapter got up as quick as it did uvu**


	7. Author's Note: Please read, important!

**A/N:**

**I know, what am I thinking? Making a whole chapter just dedicated to being an author's note? **

**Also, what else am I thinking? Not have updated for who knows how long? Yeah, that's the purpose of this note. To explain why.**

**My friends, I've come up with something called 'writers' block'. I know what will be going on the chapter, it is just the trouble of writing it out. That and time crunches. Between school work, raising a pig, taking care of household work and siblings, there just isn't much time, honestly. **

**I really do want to continue, but I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**

**School is almost out, which means I may have more free time, varying on animal hours and fair hours as well. I also may be starting a story, where there are ideas fresh in my mind and are easier to work with, but that may also depend on time as well.**

**So, for now, this story(and possibly myself) may go on a short hiatus(or long?). **

**I really do apologize, but you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me, right? ****_Right? _**

**I will write again. I promise. So, I ask you don't unfollow, unfavorite, or anything. It is your choice, but you know..**

**Also, feel free to post reviews on ideas, or something you'd like to see in the story. I ****adore**** reviews, and read every single one of them, so if you post a review, it will ****definitely**** get read and looked over. **

**So, review, share, and read away! Thanks, I love you all! -w-**

**-FOXZILA44**


	8. Chapter 7: Offer up your life

Yūbi was pulled by the person down the hallways. It was hard for her to keep up at the brisk pace they were putting on. Once she had almost fallen, gripping tightly onto the one whom was leading her. They had seemed stunned, but had pushed her back off and pulled her once more along carelessly. Finally, they reached a room, and Yūbi was once again yanked inside, the door shutting. The room was lit fairly well, and she faced her 'captor', it being none other then the young Uchiha.

"S.. Sa.." she stumbled on his name, backing up against the wall as she fought to stay standing.

"My name is _Sasuke_," he said smoothly, his voice holding a small bit of impatience.

"Sasu..ke.." Yūbi repeated slowly, before finally getting a better look at him. He wore dark shorts, a blue and partially white top, along with white arm cuffs. She swallowed nervously, feeling her tail constantly wrapping and unwrapping around her legs, her ears flattening against her skull. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off first, "W-why did you bring me here?"

"You were wandering about the halls. If someone else would have caught you, you most likely wouldn't be conscious," he answered carefully, weaving through a set of hand motions and looking down, his gaze shadowing. Yūbi gasped, flinching back even further against the wall as she saw Sasuke's hand spark with electricity, a small, almost chirping sound, emanating from it. "Also.. the fact that you were with Akatsuki before hand.. which means.." he suddenly looked back up, eyes widening as his Sharingan spun into action.

"...you know where their hideout is, and where my brother is as well. If you tell me now, things will go along smoothly." Oh, his eyes.. they kept spinning and spinning.. she didn't like it. Itachi's eyes were always so.. so calm and smooth, nothing like this younger boy's. His were impatient and ambitious, and she could tell that he was not as strong as his own brother.

"Why do you want to know?" she finally managed out, still pressed up back against the wall. Her voice had regained its confidence, even though it was still wary and unsure.

"Do I not have a right to know where my own flesh and blood is?" he simply answered, advancing a step towards her.

"N..not if it means you're going to harm him," she retorted, flattening her ears once more as she saw a flicker of anger and aggravation in his eyes for a brief moment.

"I won't," he finally said, his demeanor calming as he straightened. Soon enough, the sparking ball of lightning died from his hand, and his eyes paled back to the onyx they once were. "I can offer you a deal, though," she let a flicker pass through her eyes. A deal? What was he playing at..? "It's a simple offer, and I would see no reason for you to not take it." he looked down for a few moments, as if contemplating on whether to really say it or not. "I get you out of here, and offer you protection until you get back to Akatsuki. And in return, you just have to take me to see my brother." he looked back up, his eyes intense and almost pressuring.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Yūbi was quiet as she stared at him. Was he serious? There had to be some catch to this, there _had _to be. It would all be too easy. All he wanted to do was see his brother, and he already said he wouldn't harm Itachi.. that and the fact he offered full protection for her, and guarantee that she would make it back to the hideout, so what was honestly so bad?

_Maybe they're aiming to attack the Akatsuki? _The thought crossed her mind, and as soon as it did, it all made sense. But what happens if the young Sasuke Uchiha _wasn't _actually affiliated with the others in this base? Well, what if he was just acting to be their ally, waiting for the chance to find someone who knew where the hideout was, to come along, and he would ask for their help to go see his brother?

Too many options blazed through Yūbi's mind, so all she simply asked was, "What's expected of me? Just to show you where the Akatsuki are?" He looked over her for another moment, not answering. She felt uncomfortable with his gaze on her, especially considering the fact that she had just attained this body and was still unclothed.

"Well," he finally stared, letting his gaze flick back up to her face. She locked eyes with him, a sudden nervous tension spreading through her being, "you can't be completely useless, of course." she continued to look into his eyes. She saw his face grow alight all of a sudden, and heard the familiar chirping of the lightning once more. He began towards her, and all she could do was stand there rigidly as he advanced. Was he really going to hurt her? Really going to-

The rest of Yūbi's thoughts didn't get a chance to process. A horrid, searing pain suddenly swept straight across her stomach, and in reply, she let out a startled choking-scream, slamming hard into the wall, despite being thoroughly pressed up against it, before slumping down to her knees, nearly falling fully to the ground. Luckily, she thrust her arms out just in time to catch herself, coughing and letting out another small wail as the pain simply vibrated throughout her body.

He.. he really _had _injured her! Shock erupted throughout her body, and she convulsed, coughing up a large capful of blood, cringing in pain again and soon tumbled down to her side. Every once in awhile, she would jolt as the electricity took ahold of her body, and finally, she managed to look up into the eyes of the Uchiha. Cold. Hard. _Relentless. _He knew what he had just done, and didn't seem to look back at it with a second thought. What suddenly did flash through his eyes, however, was a flick of surprise as he averted his gaze to the injury. Yūbi looked down slowly as well, almost crying out as she spotted what he had.

As the blood pooled around her small body, a baby blue and creamy white foam like substance begun to mingle with the blood, but she soon saw it was starting to form around the injury itself. It just kept oozing out of the bubbling- and still somewhat electrifying- wound, slowly starting to create a film over all of the blood and injury, before it settled.

She just looked, unsure about what it was, and shakily drew a hand out from beneath her, running it over her bloodied stomach to the injured section, letting her fingers smooth and slide over the film. It was.. cold. Almost like ice. At first she could poke her finger into it, and it would indent, before shifting back. But as she tried to more, it became harder, and soon enough, it literally crystalized. She now had a crystalized scar across her stomach, and that was something she didn't know what to make of.

"Crystal?" she heard Sasuke's confused murmur, and all she could do was look up at him, tears brimming her soft eyes in confusion and fear. Sasuke simply ignored her stare, focusing solely on the wound. "That could be useful.." he murmured, watching the crystal lightly fester, and Yūbi watched as well, able to see the wound starting to dwindle in depth. Soon enough, as if by miracle, the wound had completely healed, only leaving a small trace of a scar across her pale colored stomach. She shifted, soon scrambled to her feet, panting lightly as she felt a sudden rush of lightheadedness, and a huge amount of fatigue swarm over her.

She collapsed again, coughing as she tried to push herself back up, able to luckily and successfully do so as she leaned back against the wall, tail lashing and ears twitching periodically. "W-why did you do that?" she suddenly spat at the Uchiha, now clawing at the crystals on her stomach, managing to rip them off and drop them to the ground. They were no longer clear, but now the same dark crimson color that stained part of her stomach and breasts, as well as the floor.

"To see if you any potential. It could have gone three ways: on way is that you could have miraculously blocked the attack, and had a sudden rush to attack me back; the other is what just happened: you manage to heal yourself, and the last is that you had no potential chakra at all, and would have simply died," he answered, looking blankly at her. "Now, answer me: do you accept my offer?"

Yūbi stared at him as if he had just suggested they go on a date together. "No!" she simply spat out, and he narrowed his eyes, his Sharingan once more flaring into activation.

"Fine. If you really don't want to." he said, stalking up to her once more and took a hold of her arm, swinging the door open as he dragged her once more into the dimly lit hallways. He lead her down them various, not even breaking pace despite her stumbling, and soon, lead her back into the room she had awaken in. He shoved her in there, and obviously, she stumbled, slipping and falling to the ground, flattening her ears and letting out a hiss as she looked over sharply at the young Uchiha. He simply stared at her, his eyes returning to normal as obvious irritation and anger flashed through them.

"Think about the decision you have made. Be sure to think which you like better: my offer, or what Orochimaru proceeds to do to you." Leaving Yūbi to hang on his words, he turned and took his exit, letting the doors shut quite loudly behind him as he left the female 'feline' to stare at the doors in his wake.

* * *

**A/N: Da da da daaa! Presenting chapter seven! At last, at long wait, it hath cometh!**

**I really do apologize for the wait. Between taking care of pigs on a farm, having been working on another story, getting reading for marching band season, not much time had opened for me.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little.. rusty. After writing strictly Warrior Cats, watching/reading/writing Katekyo Hitman Reborn! for the past month or so, getting back into the swing of Naruto was difficult, but hey, I tried.. did I manage?**

**Anyways, um, next chapter.. I have the main idea of the chapter, just the point of writing it.. that may be what takes it awhile. I'll try to get it up ASAP though!**

**Anyways, um, though.. **

**Feel free to add ideas/anything that you may want to see in the story. I'm afraid that Itachi may not be appearing for a couple more chapters, but don't worry, I promise, he will be back! **

**So please, stick with me here. I love you all guys for sticking with me, and all the new people that have recently favorited/followed this story despite my message about hiatus. It is safe to say though, that I will now be off of hiatus, so expect more chapters up!**

**Please please continue to review, share the story, f/f/r, and all of that special jazz! I love you all ^w^**


End file.
